How A Piece Of Paper Can Lead To Well You Know!
by X-Keva-X
Summary: From the demented mind that brought you 'how a moon rock can lead to...' I bring you this piece of... something. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok to understand this you must read what I am about to say or else it won't make any sense. This is how it goes. Kagome came across a fan fiction site in her time about her and Sesshoumaru. That's it. Since this has no real plot to it I will not go into detail about anything I have just said. So there you go. Now on to the rambling that I call a story.

XX

I was running for dear life… well not for life but because that was what I always seemed to do when I would catch Inuyasha and Kikyo together. First I would gasp, stare wide eyed, the tears would begin to fall and away I would go running blindly into the forest with no weapons to speak of. Am I so emotionally mental that the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo together only makes me cry? Wouldn't anger be a better way to handle the situation?

I could sit the hanyou into oblivion, call back MY piece of soul that Kikyo STOLE from me or any of a hundred other things that would make ME feel better; but nooooo I have to run away crying. Oh and let us not forget the stupid bushes that would tear at my far too sensitive skin. I mean really, but then again I'm so blinded by tears that I can't seem to see where I'm going. I then run into the cold bastard of the west and miraculously not spear myself on his armor. Then we banter back and forth and my mouth will cause him to put me into his infamous choke hold and I will ask him to kill me so that the hurt of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together will forever be gone. Jeez how pathetic can I be?

I have always wondered why Sesshoumaru is standing in the middle of a clearing doing nothing. Does he not have anything better to do than to just stand there in the middle of a clearing just standing there?

Ok so I run into him and I just lie on the ground weeping hopelessly and not acknowledge that I have run into the mighty Sesshoumaru. He then speaks to me and I ignore him because I am thoroughly distraught and can't hear a word he says to me. Eventually his patience wears and he forces me to look at him, followed by his question of my behavior which always seems to come across as a statement. Now how the hell does a question sound like a statement??? Isn't a question a question no matter how it's said?

Anyways, this is when I tell Sesshoumaru of all demons in the world that I don't care what he has to say about anything in effect insulting him and that's about the time he grabs me by the neck and threatens to kill me. Then I in all my soul wrenching sorrow tell him that death would be preferable to life after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Somehow through all Sesshoumaru's I don't give a shit about anyone or anything attitude, I manage to pique his curiosity because I want to die so it won't hurt anymore.

This then leads to one of a couple things. First he gives me some life changing advice… as if! The only advice Sesshoumaru would ever give anyone would be to stay away from him or face the consequences. Good advice if you ask me.

Secondly he begins to choke the life out of me and I either just hang there doing nothing or I have some great revelation that forces me to want to live and I then have to fight against him in the name of self preservation.

Then there's the third thing that happens and it's by far the most ridiculous thing ever. We have sex which ends in me being the new lady of the west, oh and usually pregnant. Right that's believable… although sex with Sesshoumaru would have to be the hottest thing I would ever do in my life if ever given the chance.

I can only imagine what lies hidden beneath his haori and hakama and would give my left eye just to touch that hard body. Yet it only seems that that will happen in only one place; my mind.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled out as her notebook was unceremoniously ripped out of her lap.

Sesshoumaru held the book between his claws and looked hard at the girl before him. She had dared to ignore him for far too long and his patience had finally worn thin. Granted he had only been standing there for a few scant seconds but it was enough time for the girl to acknowledge his presence.

"Give that back!" Kagome hissed. "That's mine!" While she was yelling at him, her mind kept whispering that if she doesn't want him to look at it she should act nonchalant about it. That was a whisper she would soon wish her brain would have screeched at her.

"What is this thing that forces you to be so preoccupied that you have failed to sense this Sesshoumaru."

'A question that sounds like a statement. How does he do that?' Kagome questioned mentally. Her subconscious waved its little hand in the air dismissing the question and forcing her to focus on more life preserving issues rather than analyzing the demon lord's vernacular. So smiling as sweetly as possible she answered him with what she hoped was an answer that would make him give her back her notebook without looking at its contents.

"I just didn't sense you that's all?" Just at that moment she could have kicked herself. Answering a question with a question is like a having a big neon sign hanging over your head with an arrow pointing down at you and flashing 'LIAR ---- LIAR ----- LIAR'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl in front of him. "Answer"

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip. "I guess…" She trailed off knowing that no matter what answer she gave him it would cause him to look into her notebook. So making an executive decision she snatched the notebook out of his hand and took off running, knowing full well that there was no way in hell she would be able to get away. Then an idea hit her and during her brief stint on the run, she ripped out the first and only written on page of the notebook and stuffed it down her shirt. It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru caught her by slamming into her and knocking her to the ground.

A loud growl sounded over her and she absolutely refused to turn over and face the irate demon, because nobody wants to see the killing blow coming. "Sesshoumaru leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her shirt collar and jerked her to her feet, then spun her to face him. "Wench" He growled as he threw her up against a nearby tree.

Kagome gasped as the air left her lungs, then crumpled to the ground wrapping her arms around her midsection. She was certain she had internal bleeding and that she was definitely going to die. Slowly the burning in her lungs began to subside as her breath came back to her, but she didn't dare move, not with an angry demon standing over and especially when that demon is Sesshoumaru.

"Ningen you are not injured get up." He commanded fully expecting obedience out of the girl.

"No" That was it, her final answer, her last words, her last moment of defiance. No one told Sesshoumaru no and lived to talk about it.

Glaring hard at the girl on the ground at his feet he made another command. "Rise. Now."

Well apparently her last word wasn't going to be her last word. "I don't repeat myself Sesshoumaru." Her mind screamed at her. 'Are you mental or something?! Just get to your damn feet! AND DO NOT EVER EVER MOCK SESSHOUMARU!'

Curling his lip at the insolent girl, he reached down and yanked her to her feet. He had to seriously wonder what was wrong with the girl. This behavior of hers was completely wrong for someone like her, but then again he hadn't spent any extended time with her. His only association with her was when she would interfere and he would attempt to kill her then be thwarted by either her, her ningen companions, or the half-breed. Yet with his superior senses he could easily tell that this behavior was exactly who she was.

Kagome slapped his hand off her shirt and glared at him. "Sesshoumaru what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl amazed that she would have the audacity to assault him in such a manner. He dismissed her actions for the moment and brought her attention to what caused her to ignore him in the first place, the strange book that was currently lying on the ground by his feet. Reaching down to pick it up he fully expected her to panic and do something to anger him more, but realized rather quickly that she didn't care that he now had the book in his hand. Once he brought himself back to his full height, he opened the book and found that there was nothing inside except blank pages, but his sharp eyes noticed that the first page had clearly been ripped out. "Where is the rest of this book."

Without thinking and not really realizing that Sesshoumaru didn't miss a thing she quickly cut her eyes down to her chest then back up to his face. "I don't know."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Do not lie to me."

Kagome huffed. "Fine I do know, but you can't have it." She stated with finality. "I think I'd rather die then give it to you."

"What are you hiding miko." He dropped the book and raised his claws reaching out towards her shirt.

Wrapping herself into a tight hug to protect the precious piece of paper stuffed within her shirt, she glared at the demon. "You wouldn't dare."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her. "You dare to challenge me. I accept."

Kagome stared in shock as his hand came closer to her. "Sesshoumaru do not do it." She said through clenched teeth.

The demon lord loving a challenge grabbed her arm and jerked it away from her chest, leaving him to curse the hanyou for removing his arm, for now he had one of her arms away from her chest while the other still covered it. However his ever cunning mind, figured out how to retrieve the paper that was clearly hidden within her shirt. He spun her around and pushed her up against the tree. Then using his claws he began to slice down the back of her shirt.

Kagome shrieked in panic as she heard the fabric of her shirt begin to tear and began twisting her body to break free. Sliding against the rough bark of the tree, she managed to get away from his assault on her shirt. "You jerk!"

"Girl you will relinquish what you are hiding, and disobey me no longer."

Brown eyes stared hard at the demon lord. "Never!" She then clutched tight at her shirt giving him a look that said she would purify him straight to hell if he ever laid a hand on her again.

As much as Sesshoumaru loved a challenge, he found that his patience with this girl was wearing far too thin and decided that it was time to end this. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground, then straddled her and sitting on her thighs.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing!?" Kagome screamed out as she began to struggle against what felt like a ten ton weight sitting on her legs.

Instead of responding to her, he grabbed one of her arms, jerked it from her chest and locked it between her side and his knee; then repeated the process with the other arm.

Kagome laid there trapped and on the verge of a massive panic attack when his hand ripped open her shirt and withdrew the paper. Yep she was going to die for sure now after he read what she had written. She watched as his eyes began to scan the paper reading the contents. "Would you get the hell off me; now!" She yelled hoping to distract him from further reading, but found herself thoroughly disappointed when he didn't even glance at her. She gave a deep sigh and resigned herself to her impending death at the hands of the mighty Sesshoumaru.

"Girl, explain this."

Kagome locked her eyes with his and looked at him like he was the scum of the earth. "What's to explain? You can read, can you not? So just kill me and be done with it." She snapped at him.

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl; there was something undeniably wrong with the female trapped beneath him. "You will not speak to me in such a fashion as this." He growled out.

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously and Kagome began to wiggle in an attempt to remove the weight sitting on her legs, for the feeling in her legs was beginning to go. "Would you get the hell off me already?!" She snapped as she kicked her legs trying to keep what little feeling she had in them.

"You will explain this first then I will decide your fate."

"Fine." She snapped knowing full well that her verbal attitude wasn't helping her in the least, but no matter which way she went about the situation at hand she was going to die, so why not die fighting? "I saw something from my time about you and me and found it to be completely ridiculous." She nodded towards the paper in his hand. "So I decided to make a journal about it. Should have kept it in my own time, never thought you would get your dirty claws on it." She stated the last part under her breath. "There now you know. Now GET OFF ME!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl stuck between shock, annoyance and anger. He knew that she came from another time so that didn't phase him, what did phase him was the fact that beings from another time deemed it necessary to put him and the lowly ningen miko together in stories. He would have to bring that to an end somehow when the future came about. It would do no good for beings to think that he would have any sort of attraction, let alone indulge in said attraction with a human, especially the human Kagome. Now that he understood the first part of what she had written it was time for him to deal with the last part of what was written on the paper followed by removing her impertinent tongue.

Her fantasizing of him and his perfect body; yes he knew that his body was a perfect specimen of maleness, with no flaws except for his missing arm, but even that was only a minor flaw as far as he was concerned, for one day the appendage would grow back. "You will cease using a foul tongue against me." He held the paper up in front of her face to remind her of why she was currently in the position she was in. "You will tell this Sesshoumaru why you have written such words against me."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows... 'Written such words against him??? What the hell was he talking about?' She stared at him. "Did I not just explain it to you?" She was half tempted to follow that up by saying something that would guarantee her death. 'What are you stupid?' But in the name of self preservation she held her tongue.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Do not play dumb with me miko."

"Play dumb with you? Perhaps if you didn't talk in circles I would be a little more inclined to answer you, but as it is you make no damn sense." She bit out with another kick of her legs to keep them awake.

"You know well of what it is that I speak. You find yourself thinking of this Sesshoumaru impurely." He stated with narrowed eyes, just daring her to continue to defy him.

Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth trying to figure out how to answer him. Of course she knew what he was talking about but really hoped that by playing dumb he would forget about what her thoughts of him were that she so stupidly wrote down. "Fine, so I have thought about you in a rather unseemly way; so what. Look..." She started knowing full well what the consequences of what she was about to do would be, but didn't care. Sesshoumaru was going to kill her anyway so why not go out with a bang. She closed her eyes and smiled, then said. "See I'm doing it now." She tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled even bigger. "Oh Sesshoumaru... Mmmmm... that's it take it off baby."

Sesshoumaru glared down at her. How dare she indulge in fantasies of him; right in front of him. "Girl" He growled but was ignored as she again opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't know you had stripes there. Nice very very nice." She then opened her eyes and gave him a cocky smirk. "See anytime I want I can do that."

"You will cease having such thoughts." He ordered with an edge to his voice.

"Humph... I will have any thoughts I want, when I want." She closed her eyes again and smirked. "Oh Sesshoumaru that's it... harder... harder... Wait... what? What the hell was that? Wow two seconds and you're done huh? Sad so very very sad. I thought you were better than that." She opened her eyes and grinned evilly at him.

Sesshoumaru had never felt so insulted in all his long years of life. Yes he knew that she was only imagining him being a terrible lover, but it didn't take the sting off the insult she had just given him. Of course he was a great lover; as far as he was concerned he was, but for this mere girl to insinuate that he was a terrible lover, imagined or otherwise, caused his pride to flare up and demand retribution. He looked down at her, shirt wide open, a white binding covering her breasts, and completely at his mercy.

"You have gone too far." He growled. "Now you will pay for your insolence." He reached down and using a single claw cut the binding exposing her breasts.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled as she began to struggle against him in earnest.

"You have insulted this Sesshoumaru's honor." He stated like she was simple, which obviously she was. He then pulled his sash from his waist, slid it under her and tied her arms tightly to her waist. He then rose to his feet and began removing his Mokomoko-sama, followed by his armor, then finally his haori landed on the pile.

Kagome watched this with wide, fearful, yet curious eyes. He had to be joking, there was no way Sesshoumaru would actually do what he was planning on doing with her of all beings in existence... would he? She watched as he reached for the ties of his hakama, and realized that he did plan on doing what she thought he was going to do. So she decided to make another mistake that was sure to anger the demon lord even more. Rolling over onto her belly, she worked her way to her feet, and trying to ignore her modesty, took off running through the forest, bare chested and arms bound to her sides.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the girl go; did she really think she could out run him? Apparently so otherwise she would still be lying on the ground at his feet where she belonged. He took a single step in her direction then vanished from sight; using his demon speed to catch her and pin her against a nearby tree. "Miko you will not escape me."

Kagome stood pinned against the tree, glaring deadly at the demon lord pressed up against her half naked. "Get off me Sesshoumaru!" She leaned against him trying to push him off her with her upper body; while trying to ignore the feel of her bared skin rubbing against his hard, sculpted chest and failing miserably.

It didn't escape Sesshoumaru's attention that the girl's body was responding to his body being pressed up against hers. He slid his hand down her side and upon reaching the waist band of her skirt he quickly relinquished her of the indecent green garment, leaving her in the strangest undergarment he had ever laid his eyes upon. It scarcely covered anything let alone what she was wearing it to cover.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, let me go." Kagome growled between clenched teeth, while trying to keep her body from responding to the fingers of the demon lord.

"Iie" He stated as he unceremoniously ripped the white lacy garment from her lower body. He then, while still pressed up against her body, untied the strings of his hakama, letting them fall to the ground around his ankles. Now that their naked bodies were pressed up against each other, he began lightly caressing her at the apex of her thighs and almost immediately felt her pleasure upon his fingers.

"Sess..." Kagome began as a sudden rush of pleasure cut his name short upon her lips and turned into a gasp. She felt his finger slip into her, while his thumb massaged her little bud of bundled nerves causing a burning sensation to build up deep within her belly.

He began pumping his fingers deep within her until he felt that little piece of flesh indicating her innocence, to which he quickly rid her of with a quick slice of his sharp nails.

Kagome grit her teeth against the minor sensation of pain, which quickly turned back to one of pleasure as his lips descended upon her pert left nipple, sucking and nipping upon the hard little bud.

Sesshoumaru felt her body tense, ready to break from the tightness of her need to release, and halted his ministrations to her tender spots. "Now miko..." He started as he brought his face up to meet hers and grabbed her thigh, lifted it up placing her leg upon his hip and lined up his erection with her entrance. "You will see that this Sesshoumaru can last longer than two seconds." He thrust forward burying his self deep into her hot burning core.

Another gasp was tore from her throat when she felt his hard length enter her, touching deep. She tightened her leg around his waist and lifted the other locking her ankles together. "Sesshoumaru release me." She panted as he thrust deep into her slowly.

"Iie, you will be punished." He growled as he drug his fangs across her jaw line, until he reached her chin. He looked into her pleading eyes and slammed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss, issuing his command of obedience with his powerful tongue.

Kagome moaned into his mouth wanting to feel more of him as she pulled him against her with her legs. "Harder" She pleaded against his lips. "Faster"

Sesshoumaru grunted with a mocking smirk on his lips, but complied with her demands. Using his demon blood he began slamming deep into her touching a place that he knew pained her in a pleasurable way. The tightening of her muscles around his hard length practically forced his eyes to roll back into his head.

Kagome tightened her legs around his waist as tight as possible, for the burning deep within her belly was causing sweat to bead on her forehead. Something had to give so that she didn't burst in to flames while wrapped around the demon lord, and finally that something exploded, causing her to scream his name to the heavens. "SESSHOUMARU!!!"

Sesshoumaru continued to pound relentlessly into her, until the burning within his own belly became too much for him to bear, and a growl of pleasure tore from his lips as his seed spilled deep into the girl. He leaned up against her, both of them panting, trying to cool down and catch their breaths.

When he felt he could finally speak he looked into her eyes. "You will now admit that this Sesshoumaru can last longer than two seconds."

Kagome looked at him and smirked. "Very well, you can last longer than two seconds..." She trailed off leaving it at that.

Gold eyed narrowed at the girl; there was a big BUT at the end of that statement and he was sure it was an insult. "Girl" He growled demanding that she finish what she was about to say.

Brown eyes rolled at him and she finished. "I just expected a lot more pleasure out of the likes of you than that." She attempted to wave her hand in the air, but couldn't since it was still bound to her side. "I didn't take you to be the kind who would get his..." She furrowed her eyebrows trying to think of the word she wanted, and not finding it she continued with. "jollies, if you will; without the thrill of foreplay." She finished with a curt nod towards him.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip baring his fangs at her. Did her need to insult his honor know no bounds? Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak she beat him to it.

"However..." She started knowing that she had once again angered him and if she ever planned on getting away she would have to keep her tongue in check. Although having Sesshoumaru prove his abilities was almost worth the continuing insult to his man hood. Yet she did have other things in life she wanted to experience as well so it was time to bring this to an end. "Being that you were my first I will have to say my first time will be a memorable one, perhaps the next person I do this with will be as good as you." 'There that should sate the ego of the demon lord.' She thought with a small nod of agreement.

Sesshoumaru eyed her not particularly sure if he should still feel insulted or feel proud that he was her first and she would always remember him as such. He removed her from his person, setting her on her feet and looked down at her. "Girl, even though you have insulted my honor repeatedly, I have found that taking pleasure from your body was rather pleasant, even if you are a lowly ningen." He tied his hakama back around his waist, removed the sash from around her, and then turned to return to gather the rest of his clothing.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him for the insult to what she was and for merely finding her to be 'pleasant'. Granted it was her first time, but damn she thought she was great for it being her first time. Sure she couldn't do much since her hands were bound, but who the hell did he think he was? "Bastard" She hissed; then plastered a nasty smirk on her lips. "Oh well, I suppose that when I next engage in relations you will be easily forgotten." Then she turned and began to walk away knowing full well she wouldn't get far.

He curled his lip baring his fangs at her and the newest insult to his honor, when he noticed she was walking away from him. This would not do, he would show her that he was the best at everything he did, no matter what it was, and he was someone she would remember until death took her. With a growl he snatched her up slinging her over his shoulder and took to the sky, heading for home. It was time to teach her a lesson in who was the best at what, a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here you go, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

XX

Kagome let out a grunt when she was unceremoniously dropped onto the large bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She bit out as she sat up and glared at the demon lord standing at the side of the bed.

Gold eyes stared hard at the girl. "You continue to insult my honor." He growled as he reached out to grab her.

Kagome returned the hard stare and again slapped his hand away from her. "As you have insulted mine." She stated like his was simple. She got off the bed, walked over to the wardrobe, and flung the doors open. "If you weren't such a stuck up bastard..." She yanked his black haori out and slammed her arms into it. "Then you wouldn't be insulted so easily." She then yanked a white sash off the shelf and tied it tightly around her waist then turned towards the demon. "And the mere fact that the simplest of statements can insult your precious honor..." She waved her hand in the direction of his lower half. "as you call it, just proves that I am correct in my assessment of you."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at her. "Your tongue continues to overstep its bounds." He growled not liking for one second that to an extent she was correct. Yet that didn't change the fact that he was her better and she should behave in a manner that said as much, for example cowering on her knees before him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and grunted at him. "Give it a rest Sesshoumaru." She huffed out. "Do not think that you are so great that any words spoken to or against you are words you must approve of first. Just as I can imagine anything I want I can also speak any words I want." She walked over to the side doors and slid them open. "You..." She started as she looked over her shoulder at him. "may be a lord, but you are not my lord." She then stepped through the doors slamming them shut behind her.

Sesshoumaru growled far too loudly for his liking. The girl and her foul tongue continued to insult him and he continued to allow it. He headed for the doors the girl exited through and stepped through, following her scent. He found her sitting in his study on a large pillow with a book in her lap, not really reading just staring at the pages with anger in her eyes. "Girl" He growled causing her to snap her head up and stare hard at him.

"Leave me." Kagome ordered with a wave of her hand. "I do not have time for you." She was temped to laugh at herself for she sounded just like he did when she was last at his home caring for a sick Rin. Just as she finished her thought she found herself on her back once again with the demon lord sitting on her legs. "Damn it Sesshoumaru." She bit out in irritation.

"I have grown tired of you and your tongue." He stated with an edge to his voice as he brought his face down to hers, stopping when they were nose to nose.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "As I have grown tired of you." She snapped. "Now get the hell off me!" She began pushing on his chest trying to push him off her.

He quickly grabbed her hands from his chest with his one hand and held them above her head.

Kagome attempted to yank her arms free, but found them held tight. It was becoming too much, and she had about all she could take. "Alright Sesshoumaru." She said trying to keep from laughing for this whole situation with the demon lord was just too ridiculous. "What exactly do you want from me? Would you prefer me to get on my knees and bow to you and your greatness?" She asked with a sneer to her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked hard at her; yes that was exactly what he wanted from the girl, but for her to say it the way she had made him feel like it was the most absurd request he had ever made. With her hands still trapped in his he rose jerking her to her feet. "I grow tired of this behavior of yours." He growled. He began walking out of the room jerking her along with him.

Kagome pressed her heels into the floor and began jerking back trying to break free of his hold upon her. "Let me go." She hissed.

He ignored her and continued to pull her along with him. The girl needed to be taught a lesson in behavior and respect, and he intended on teaching her that lesson. Flinging the door to his room open, he drug the girl over to the bed, sat down and draped her over his legs.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. "Sesshoumaru I'm warning you right now, do not do this!" She hissed threateningly.

"I will do as I please." He stated coolly, as he pushed the haori up over her backside baring it to him. Just as he raised his hand in order to bring it down hard upon her fleshy cheeks her words halted him.

"What do I have to do to stop this?" She hurriedly spit out.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl draped across his lap, and had to smirk in victory. "You will do as I say when I say it."

Kagome gave a grunting laugh. "Not on your life. How about this..." She began as she sat up, straddled his lap, draped her arms over his shoulders and stared hard into his eyes. She had about all she could take of this battle of wills with the demon lord and just wanted to bring it all to an end. "We both relent, and agree that neither is better or worse than the other. Deal?"

He narrowed his eyes, not sure if he really liked or agreed with her statement. Basically what she was saying was that she was his equal, and that could not be possible; no one was his equal, especially this girl. "Iie" He started, but was able to finish what he was about to say as she pressed her lips to his lightly.

"Sesshoumaru this could go on forever." She whispered against his lips, as she brought her left hand to his neck just below his ear, followed by her right hand resting on his left shoulder. "Perhaps if I make you happy?" She asked as she slipped her tongue out, lightly tracing his bottom lip.

He returned the touch of her tongue with his, as his right arm slid around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Soon his eyes dropped closed as both their tongues, swirled and caressed each other. He cold feel a warm sensation covering his body and just took it for the heat of passion, until it became so hot that he felt as if is flesh was on fire. The girl was purifying him; he would kill her first. He attempted to open his eyes and found that he couldn't, as a matter of fact he found that he was frozen where he sat. Just when he was sure he was about to die, his skin quickly cooled and he opened his eyes. "Girl what is this you have done." He growled threateningly.

Kagome smiled hugely at him, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Making you happy, so that perhaps you will quit being such a bastard." She brought his hand up and held it in front of his face. "There does this make you happy?"

Sesshoumaru stared slightly wide eyed at the appendage. He wiggled his fingers lightly to see if it really was his hand, and found that it was. He removed it from her hold and held the new appendage up in front of his face. It was perfect to the point of never knowing it was missing.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and the look on his face. He was as stoic as ever, but she knew he was thrilled as punch at having is arm back. She slid off his lap to the side and lay down on the bed, watching him and his new arm. Soon she grew bored of watching his never changing face, and picked up a piece of her hair and began playing with it, waiting for him to acknowledge her and what she had done.

Fingers curled tight into a fist, then slowly uncurled; they glowed green and a whip shot out slicing a bubbling gash into the wall. He eyed the stripes and found that they too were perfect; perfectly colored and positioned. He followed the line of his arm up to the point where it was sliced off and found there wasn't the slightest indication that the appendage was ever missing in the first place. No loss of feeling, no strange flaws upon his skin, it was as if the arm had never been taken from his body.

He slowly cut his eyes over to the girl stretched out behind him on the bed, playing absentmindedly with her hair. She had returned his arm just to make him happy, and it worked, he was slightly happier than he was several moments ago. That is until the realization that he was now in her debt hit him. Curling his lip he growled at her. "Girl"

Kagome cut her eyes over to his face and upon seeing the angered look; she threw her hands into the air letting out a large sigh of exasperation. "Kami Sesshoumaru, what is wrong now?" She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Wait don't tell me, let me guess. You didn't need a lowly humans help, right? That's what is wrong with you now isn't it?" She jabbed a finger into this chest. "Isn't it?!"

Sesshoumaru let off a low growl, that wasn't an issue until just this moment. First he's in debt to this girl, and now she pointed out that a ningen had helped him. "This Sesshoumaru did not need your assistance."

Brown eyes narrowed just before she launched herself at him, wrapping her fingers around his neck. "I will kill you." She hissed as she squeezed as tight as she could.

He reached up and began peeling her hands from his neck and was ever so slightly shocked that she held such a tight grip on his neck. Once he had her peeled from his person, he threw her down onto the bed and once again straddled her, sitting on her legs; only this time he had two hands to hold her in place. "You again assault me bitch." He growled.

Kagome lay there staring up at him. "Would you knock it off?!" She hissed. "Get your big butt off me." She gave a hard kick of her legs trying to jump him off her. "You weigh a ton."

He pinned her down by her shoulders and brought his face down to hers. "My patience grows thin." He bit out as he pressed down harder on her shoulders.

Kagome looked up at him and flinched slightly when the weight on her shoulders increased. She was done, tired, at the end of her own patience, and was beyond ready to bring this to an end. "Fine Sesshoumaru. What exactly WILL please you?" She asked with a defeated edge to her voice. "I don't want to do this with you anymore, so just take me back to where you found me and leave me be." She turned her head to the side and stared almost blankly at the wall as she let her body go lax.

What she didn't know was that was exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted; submission, and her actions were the actions of a submissive being submitting to the dominate one. He leaned down and lightly bit her on the neck letting her know that he was pleased with her actions. He drug his fangs across her neck, up to her ear, where he took the appendage between his teeth nibbling on it lightly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at the newest actions of the demon lord. He had to be the most maddening being she had ever come across in her life. However, so long as he wasn't growling and threatening her, she supposed she was making some kind of progress with him. Besides he was caressing and kissing on her and she planned on taking full advantage of it. She slid her hands up his sides wrapping her arms around his back, just under his arms, pulling him closer to her.

While he was licking and kissing up her jaw line, heading for her moist lips, he reached down and began untying the sash from around her waist. He wanted to feel his flesh pressed up against hers. He pulled her haori open and pressed his chest against her, feeling her hardened nipples rubbing against his skin. His tongue slipped past her lips, pressing against her tongue, tasting her sweetness.

He broke the kiss and began nipping his way down her neck, until he came to her pert nipple, taking the little bud in between his teeth, sucking and nipping upon it.

Kagome closed her eyes and tangled her fingers into his hair, letting a small moan of pleasure pass her lips.

Sesshoumaru worked over the one nipple while the fingers of his newly acquired left hand caressed the dampened flesh between her legs. He moved his lips over to her other breast working that one over as his finger dipped deep into her core, causing a deep moan of pleasure to enter his ears.

Once he was satisfied that he had paid enough attention to her breast he laid a hot trail with his tongue down her chest across her belly and straight to the apex of her thighs.

Kagome bucked her hips when she felt his tongue enter her. Her head pressed back hard against the bed as moan after moan of pleasure passed her lips. "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru." She gasped out as his thumb pressed against her hard bud of pleasure. Her body tightened as she bucked against his assault upon her core, until the atomic bomb sitting within her belly finally exploded, sending her to the heavens.

Sesshoumaru continued to lick at her core, lapping up her sweetness, wanting every drop that came from her body and then some. He could feel his own desire, building due to the taste of her and needed his own completion.

She felt him sliding up her body, kissing all the way up. When he was face to face with her, she pulled his face to hers and slammed their lips together, tasting herself upon his lips and tongue. After making love to his mouth, she pushed him off her and made her way down his chest, untying his hakama freeing his hard manhood, just begging for her attention.

Her tongue slipped out and ran a trail from the base to the tip, causing the demon to growl in pleasure. Liking the sound she caused him to make she did it again only this time once she made it to the tip she swirled her tongue around it, forcing him to thrust his hips upwards wanting to feel her lips wrapped around him.

Giving a smirk at having the great taiyoukai at her mercy, she slowly, oh so torturously slow, wrapped her lips around him and using her teeth lightly slid down his length.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her locking his gold with her brown. He had to watch her take him this way, making his need for her all the more painful.

Kagome kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly picked up her pace, sucking harder with each stroke down over him. She felt the muscles in his thighs tighten as his hips began thrusting him deeper into her mouth, until she felt his hot seed spill across her tongue.

Sesshoumaru didn't give her a chance to lick him clean as she was attempting to do. Flipping her over onto her back, he stood removed his hakama and covered her body with his. He needed to be buried deep within her core, feeling her muscles wrapped tightly around him. Slipping his arm around her lower back he raised her hips and slammed his self into her, tearing a deep gasp of shock and pleasure from her red lips.

Her glazed over eyes locked with his. "Fuck Sesshoumaru." She gasped when he touched deep, oh so deep within her.

"Miko, you will scream my name over and over." He growled as he slammed even harder into her, wanting to tear her in two. He grabbed her hips lifting her up even higher so that he could get as deep as possible into her, to hurt her in a pleasurable way.

Kagome fisted her hand into the blankets on the bed, grunting against the force with which he was taking her, she hurt but liked it. "I hate you." She said with breathless anger.

"As I do you." He bit back, as he came down upon her slamming his lips to hers in an almost brutal kiss. He felt her dig her dull fingernails deep into the flesh of his back, causing him to growl in pleasure. He began using his demon speed to bring her to her end, and didn't have to wait long for it to come. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her teeth sunk so deeply into his lower lip they both tasted blood upon their tongues.

"Sesshoumaru" She gasped out. "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru" She panted as her explosion took her.

The being above her smirked evilly as he continued to pound into her seeking his own release. Just when he thought he couldn't take another second of being denied his release, one last hard, deep thrust and he found his own piece of the heavens.

He collapsed down atop her, panting as hard as she was. He rolled over onto his side pulling her flush against him, still buried deep into her core.

"Well Sesshoumaru," Kagome started sleepily. "Now that that's done what's to become of us?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and looked down at the crown of her raven head. "Miko, you will still be you as I will be me."

Kagome gave a snorting laugh. "If you say so Sesshoumaru." She stated then let her eyes fall closed, falling into a deep contented sleep.

XX

That's it... the end... it's over. No more.. no third chapter... nothing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
